Kiwi Dragons: A new start
by VallitanTheDragon
Summary: A young dragoness, a paid assassin in her realm, was banished to earth for her crimes. She learns the ways of humans in the country of New Zealand, but a deadly cyclone gathers and is capable of wiping out the country! She ends up being taken in by none other than Tony Stark and becoming the hero she always deserved to be.This is her new life as something more than a murderer. 1/3
1. Chapter 1

A day, another one, edging closer to the end, were it will all go, my life, my country, and that day I was told I wasn't coming, it all had drawn closer. I was young, innocent, but brave at heart.I was 12 years old in fact I lived peacefully in the small but beautiful country of new zealand. It was an amazing country, being kiwi was one thing I was definatly proud of. But one cold, dark, and miserable night. The news was released, a large and terrifying cyclone was gathering, so expansive it would wipe out every inch of my country and we only had a week to escape before all hell broke loose. Most of us were able to leave. To go to other country's, to live the rest of our innocent lives. But only limited numbers were able to evacuate the place now known as the death trap.

I lived in the small town of Thames a small community, beautiful and welcoming. And I learnt at a small primary school.

And now I will zoom back to the memory of my final day, that day, the one that changed my life forever. But from the start of the day, all I could do was fight back the tears in my eyes, as my foster parents had announced earlier that morning, I wasn't able to leave and live with them in Australia as they had very little money. I had to stay and die in the storm.

FLASHBACK-

The dark black tires on my bike span slowly, the reflectors flashing against the light of the morning sun, as I biked my way to school. I dreaded that school because my teacher, he was a violent man, he always hurt and abused kids, then threatened them and hurt them if they were to tell anyone of his crimes. I always tried to stay low, do what I was told, but there is always that time when you make a stupid mistake that you regret, and that's why I'm the top of his kill list. He awaits the day he gets to kill me. He wants me because he knows what I really am.

The bell rang in loud tings as I sat in my cold grey chair, tears were still welding in my eyes, threatening to emerge. If I let them fall, I would never hear the end of it from the phsicopath most call a teacher.  
I opened my metal pencil case and grabbed a pencil as I was greeted by my friend instantly noticed the tears building in my eyes and instantly had a look of sympathy and sadness, because she knew.  
" Your not going are you?" She asked, her voice loosing her happy and cheerful tone. I could only stare with a disapointed expression set on my face. She looked down at her hazel colored desk, she grabbed a pencil to, and that last day of school began, the last before the storm.

NEW YORK/ Stark Tower.  
"Sir, Miss. Potts has entered the building." JARVIS informed in his usual artificial, voice.  
" Tell her I'm in the garage"  
"Yes sir"  
Tony pushed himself upright, separating himself from his uncomfortable position and stumbled groggily over to his desk and sat down with a heavy thud. He hadn't got much sleep that night, due to a nightmare, taunting him in his slumber. As expected he heard the tapping of fingers against glass as the door behind him unlocked, allowing a very serious, Pepper Potts enter the room.  
" Mr. Stark?"  
"Yes Pep?"  
" We have another mission sent from fury at the avengers base"  
Tony groaned at her statement and slumped lower in his chair.  
" What does he want, im busy?"  
" He needs you to make a trip to..."  
She looked down.  
"Were?"  
Pepper looked up. " you know that country that is about to be wiped out by a Cyclone?"  
"You need to be more specific Potts" he said teasingly.  
"New zealand, Fury needs you to gather some important files."  
"Why the hell doesn't he do it!?" Tony asked, obviously annoyed to an extreme level.  
" You know Tony, he has a busy life to, now this is urgent and we are leaving in ten minutes. I know this is extremely short notice but it is required now. we wont be staying in new zealand long, so don't worry"  
" Awww but mum!"  
"Tony! Don't call me that"  
He just sighed and walked away to get ready for the long-ish trip ahead.

As he boarded the jet he sighed, he seriously needed a rest. He couldn't help but also felt a tinge of sadness inside, for this poor country, many people are going to die. But he quickly shook off the thought and focused on the mission at hand.

HOURS LATER-  
Tony walked alongside pepper as he watched around a town that's known as Thames.  
" What a weird name! Thames... thaaaaaaaaamesssssss, ta ta thamessssss. And there is even a place here called Rhodes park!" Pepper stared at him. " You know, like rhodey?"

" Tony be quiet, i need to focus on not driving on the wrong side of the road"

Now Tony stared at her.

"Its a forceful habit."

AT SCHOOL-  
" ok, take out you maths assignment and start working, I have more important matters to attend to." The teacher scoffed as he walked awkwardly to his cluttered desk. I did as I was ordered and pulled out my book, opening it to a half completed page, which soon needed to be filled with more useless words and numbers.  
"You would think that being our last days and all, we would be spending time together and not wasting time with this. Speaking of which I need to update my Facebook status before I leave." I rolled my eyes, and whispered back.  
"Not like our teacher cares about the way we feel!" But my whisper was audible enough to catch the attention of the hated teacher who stood in a sudden and scrunched up his face into a deathly scowl, and make his way over to me. My heart was racing, I was scared stiff. A tear suddenly came loose and trickled down my pale cheek. his face was red and fearful, and i noticed a small devilish grin flash on his face before grabbing my shirt.

In a sudden motion he pulled me to the open area in the middle of all the desks as I kicked wildly trying to regain my balance, I struggled in his strong hold.  
My friend Nadia covered her mouth as a stream of tears trickled down her face, she was now in regret as she watch the teacher slap me across the face. Blood leaked out of my cheek as I noticed the long gash rippled along the right side of my face.

I looked around noticing everyone had stopped dead in shock at the sight before them, I also noticed two distinctive figures watching outside, the pure disgust in their faces clearly evident, but I didn't have enough time to examine who they were before I was forcefully launched into a desk. I lifted my head slightly, to see the blood on his knuckles. My blood.

I coughed slightly and noticed as the dark red liquid splattered across my hand, I looked up and made a decision I instantly regretted but went along with against the voice of my conscience. I bravely stood up and faced the enraged teacher, but that was just a waste of time as he grabbed me by the collar and threw me against the whiteboard, I heard a loud crack and a rush of pain soon followed. I looked at my wrist and noticed it was broken. I also heard a loud bang, of the door opening and smashing against the tables.

I was slouched on the floor wincing in pain, blood covering my face but I stood again. I needed to stand up to him.  
He grabbed my shirt and stared into my eyes, lifting a clenched fist, his veins popping out around his knuckles. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact, the impact that never came, I opened my eyes to see a man with black hair and a goaty grab the teacher/ phsyicopath, and throw him to the hard floor. Which of course was not enough as he clutched the ground and launched himself at me, and with a sudden punch I was knocked unconscious.

LATER THAT DAY

I awoke with a pounding headache and was instantly greeted by the pain emitting from my wrist.  
"You sure took a beating!"  
I moved my head suddenly and noticed the same face I saw earlier in the classroom, the guy who saved me. I jumped at his presence as I thought I would be alone. But that was not the only reason I jumped. I was face to face with not only tony stark, but ironman. What was he doing in new zealand? I have never known him to come into new zealand before, especially at a time like this.

I just sat there in shock, staring into his dark eyes with the simple fraise running through my head 'WTF?'  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

" speachles are ya? Well I wouldn't be surprised" Tony stated bragging as he leaned back in his seat, and that's when I also noticed, I was in a plane.

"Hello" I turned my head at the voice and noticed a strange woman sitting opposite me. She was slender in build and had a orange color to her hair with a mixture of blonde. She also wore a kind welcoming smile her face. I went to smile back but anxiety took over. I felt sick, seeing as it was also my first time in a plane. I felt like throwing up. I couldn't, if i did they might hate me, but before I knew it I had puked, I clutched my stomach and I couldn't help but shed a tear, I had ruined everything. What kind of first impression is that?  
"Oh, don't worry its alright!" The woman said as she put a hand on my shoulder, which caught me by surprise and I quickly jolted away, which I instantly regretted remembering my broken wrist which was now bandaged.

I screamed a bit in pain. And she quickly apologized.  
" Oh my god,I'm so sorry! Are you alright!"  
She looked worried, so I just nodded my head. Tony had gone to get a bucket and cleaning supplies.  
"That's good, so what's your name?"  
I panicked, I didn't really have a name, most people called me Lillian, a name I made up on the spot when people asked. This time I had a different name that sounded better.  
" Vallitan Nataliv" I responded, ok it wasn't much better but she bought it.  
"That's a nice name. My name is pepper, I work for tony." I nodded and finally let out the smile I was holding in. She smiled back.  
" where are you taking me?" I asked quietly and shyly. She smiled and replied.  
" We are going to america!" She stated enthusiastically. I looked at her with a serious face and spoke loudly, which caught pepper by surprise " Oh hell no!" She stared at me, I also felt quite embarrassed, that wasn't meant to come out.  
" uh, what's wrong with america?" What do I say now? In truth I never really was that fond of america, though I always wanted to try Cheetos!  
"it doesn't matter, I'm am just not to happy about travelling." I looked down and examined my bruised and swollen wrist,I touched it and instantly winced in pain.  
" well I'm sure you will find your new home very welcoming! It might be a bit of a step up from your previous house. So, are you Italian?"

I just realized the name did sound Italian " Kinda, im a part of a Italian family, i was a orphan." i suppose most of that was true, apart from my foster parents being Italian.

I stared at her, once i realized. How did she know what my house looked like?

AN-HA! Cliffhanger!. anyway this is based on lots of dreams I've been having. Randomly, this is just a weird story I just had to write. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- hey there! Well I hope your enjoying this story, even if only just a bit. This story is based off my life, a lot of my life. But this is all from a dream I had and will keep taunting me if I don't finish it.

I glanced at her blankly despite the pain in my wrist.  
"Well we talked to your school and found your home, we also found out you weren't going to leave the country. So we decided on bringing you with us." Pepper flashed a small smile.  
"Did you get any of my stuff?" I was hoping for a 'yes we got your android tablet and Nintendo dsi'.  
"Yes we got anything we thought you might need, such as electronic things and clothes, but it surprised me at how little you have. Don't you buy much?" I looked down, we never actually had the time and money to buy me a lot of clothes, I just wore the usual track pants and jersey, or just a plain t-shirt.  
" Nah bro, we usually just buy food and pay the bills, which is more important really." She was a little bit hesitant about the yeah bro thing instead of just a yes, but I was very nervous being here, talking to them. They are rich and famous, and I'm just a normal child, make that, a normal dragon. I don't know if I can ever tell them my secret. They might take it badly and kick me out, then I will have hundreds out to kill me, rip of my scales and use it as a cloak or something. News spreads like a virus, awaiting to infect you.

"Well if tony will let you, you could stay with us, then I can take you shopping for some new clothes." She smiled and put her hand on my leg to comfort me. I smiled back and stared out the window. The sight was beautiful and calming, making all my worry's leave and be replaced by serenity.  
"Man you sure can cough up a bit!" Tony spoke as he plopped down in his chair mercilessly making me look towards him. I felt horrible, I should have cleaned up that mess instead of him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess." I almost let a tear escape, but held it down.  
"Dammit tony! Do you need to be so harsh!" I saw him cross his arms and pout like a child, which made me giggle. Pepper was really nice, and I'm sure I would fit in with them. Untill they find out, but i wont let that happen.I hope.

" Do you have any food? Mine kinda fell on the floor." Pepper laughed at my comment.  
" what would you like?"  
" What do you have?"  
" sushi." My eyes opened wide. I had a soft spot for sushi, and seeing as I was quite literally starving, i jumped out of my seat a little over enthusiastically and yelled. "SUSHI!" Dammit! Why the hell did I do that!? Now they are looking at me like I had taken a rather large dose of drugs. Tony whispered quietly ' what the f***'

I just slowly sat down and edged into my seat, avoiding my swollen limb" Sushi sounds nice" I said plainly, avoiding what just happened.

Later I found myself walking away from the jet, a bit tipsy from the long flight, and the abnormal amount of sushi I had devoured. It was strange in America, things were different, and just when I finished telling myself it going to be just fine, that's when the press came. Forgot they were bloody famous, and coming back with some kid, is a bit suspicious. It was the usual questions, who is the kid? What are you doing bringing back a child? Was the injury Tonys fault? I laughed at the last one. but it was just the obvious questioning. I just walked slightly behind the two and kept at their pace, I felt like grabbing one of those retched reporters and punching them square in the face, or leave a scar, but that wouldn't be good, for me and my reputation. That little bit I have left.

It was pretty sweat on the ride back, I got to be in a limo for the first time. I felt special. I almost convinced myself to yell 'stop the car!' several times when I saw all the fast food places, and all those packets of Cheetos waiting to be brought. I had to do a double take when I saw the house we pulled up in front of. Paradise unfolding right before my eyes, hasn't been a dull moment since we entered the limo. I just couldn't shake away that omfg feeling inside me, I finally might have a descent room!

AN- thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. i hate editing :(


	3. Chapter 3

AN- well here's the next chapter! I hope it hasn't been to long of a wait, but I've been busy, I went on a lovely camping trip and descovered I can shoot a slug gun And I also had smores. They were tasty, especially when they didn't melt on the stick and fall in the flames, or catch on fire, or burn... anyway here we go!

"Oh my god" I muttered under my breath as I slowly stepped into the huge room, admiring the amazing house. He sure knows how to live.  
" Welcome back sir" beamed the disembodied voice, known as Jarvis.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I screamed falling to the ground, in a weird position, to protect my injury. I was dead serious until I noticed Tony pissing himself laughing at my reaction.  
" hahahahah! You... you alright Vallitan?" Tony barely choked out. "Did you buy me anything on your trip?" I just rolled my eyes and got up with the help from pepper, I felt like slapping him, but that was conveniently done for me.  
" Do you have to be like that!"  
" Yes, I did. Only because that expression on her face was priceless! And did you just slap me!?"  
I just ignored them as they continued to bicker.

It was amazing, the pure size of the house. I didn't like the fact of it being right next to the sea though.

I had a look around the room I was in, there was a bar with wine in it, no beer. 'What a man' I thought rolling my eyes. Most men in new zealand drink beer over wine, well mostly the people I knew. There was a couch with a TV set directly in front of it with the music video for acdc thunderstruck playing at a moderate volume. And the thing that I thought was great, was the cleanliness of it, 'thank god' I didn't know tony actually cleaned.

I raised a smirk, out of all the endings I thought about this morning at school, this was not one of them. Hell I'm not going back to a school ever again, I know enough to live, I think. I won't be leaving when it, happens anyway, I'm going to need to tell them soon. If I keep it from them for to long, they will get angry. Knowing you have a supposedly mythical creature living in your house that can shape shift into a human, is kinda something you want to know about strait up.

I looked towards them as I noticed their approach, tony was rubbing his cheek and looked angry, he looked unhappy about something?.  
"We have made a decision," I looked up at her, well more straight ahead seeing as I was very tall. "We are going to adopt you!" She smiled at me, I felt happy, so happy I cried and ran into pepper embracing her in a hug.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled and hugged tony as well. I felt him stiffen from the sudden affection which he obviously didn't enjoy but didn't pull away. Wait, does this mean my last name is stark? Oh no, they don't realize that they have just adopted a dragon, its funny and bad. But more bad, how is this even possible that I am a dragon that can shape shift? No dragons shape shift, and most don't end up living as humans. They gonna be pissed when the find out.  
" So should we show you to your room? Oh and that voice you heard earlier was Jarvis, he runs the house."  
"can he make coffee?"  
"yes"  
" That's pretty badass."  
"yeah just watch your language."  
I smiled at her. " I will try."

"You mean you will." She smirked at me. This was going to be fun.

We approached the room and pepper slowly opened the door for me, as I was carrying my suitcase. The room was just as I expected, rich looking and just damn all-round awesome. I sat my suitcase on my bed and did a 360 turn, admiring the spacious room. I smiled, and sat down.  
" Ok well we will let you unpack, we will be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Or, more like teaching Tony how to cook for himself"  
Oh yeah its night because of the date line or something, so 6 hours ago I had only had my breakfast. That's awesome! I like food, a lot. But I'm not fat at all, its a strange privilage. Its also good that i can eat human food, though its basically just the same as the food back in my realm. hope they are making steak!

AN- thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- here we go! This is a flashback chapter about vallitans beggining. Or should we say, janets beggining?

FLASHBACK:  
I flew stealthly through the chilled night sky, my wings beating in a quiet motion, a dagger weilded in my paw. I looked back at my parteners, bob and vallitan. I nodded as a message to land and we descended towards the ground.  
"Is this the place janet?" Bob whispered pearing up at a tall structure. It was old and run down, but still had the signs of civilization inside I nodded and motioned for them both to follow. My tail swaying cautiously from side to side.  
Me and my parteners are paid assasins. We were poor, no money. I met them one day in a alley, they had no family ether. The only way we could make a living, was being assasins. We had great skill and could kill quickly, and soon became our way of life, we still lived in a alley, because we used the money we earned only for food, it was most important.

My parents died in a war againts a tribe called the Crystels. They are a breed known as wyverns, and they show no mercy. They are strong but not strong enough for my tribe, I lived in a village, a good village it was, but dragons still died in the war to protect others, like me. We are the normal quadrapedal dragons with a reasonably large wing span, for manouverability. We controll other elements other than fire. Such as wind, earth, ice, elecrticity, shadow, and fury. Fury was a strong element, it is presented as a strong beam capable of disintergrating any living creature, its pretty badass.

Right now we live in a city, I moved into the city when my parents died and our village was destroyed in the war. I wanted to make a new start, but that never happened. Well i made a new start but it wasn't a good one, as you can tell.

After our mission, which was a success we flew back to our alley, expecting the usuall damp walls and our bags, full of food and suplies, that we live off. But this was not what happened.

In a few beats of our cold tired wings, we landed and made our way to a bucket of water. We always have a bucket of water waiting when we get back from a mission, to wash off the blood from our previous assasination.  
My paws sloshed against the water wiping away the red stains.

In a sudden I was pushed away from the bucket and flown towards the cobblestone wall. I yelped as I impacted the wall and fell to the ground in a heap. My vision was blurred but I noticed the same thing happened to bob and vallitan, I got up and shook my head to clear the dizzyness away and instantly took controll of my body in a battle ready stance.

My eyes widened at the sight before me, it couldn't be! Before me stood a spirit. When a dragon dies he does not truelly leave the world, his spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, capable of many things.  
"Look what you have done! You sickening reptile! Our kind is not made for killing, you have commited a crime against our laws. The laws that keep our realm together!" I stared at the spirit as I stood straight. Guilt treading on me like a heard of rhinoceros. I stared at the ground.

"I here by banish you from this world to one with murder and hate! Were you belong! The lot of you!" The spirits anger scared me, a tear trickled down my scales.  
"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, but it was to late.

We were summoned to earth to stay for all of eternity, to pay for our crimes. And there is nothing more we could do about it. At first I was scared but I had my friends, or what are more like family to me now. We were transferred to the world and I took note of the main specie that inhabited the planet, a breed called humans, I learnt their ways of life in a country called new zealand. Bob and Vallitan could only shapeshift into certain things such as small objects, which I found strange, a rare gift. Life in this new world was hard, they did not have any magical capabilities, but had amazing intelligence. I made a new name for myself, lillian. Because in this world janet was more of a grown humans name as I was only young.

It was good, I finally had that fresh start I always wanted. Which probally pissed off that spirit, but in a way I thank that spirit. And eventually I was adopted to a human family as well, and I lived in a town called thames. Life seemed better for me, it was from then on, something I always charished.

AN- well now we know the beggining! Wasn't what you were expecting aye :-) Bye guys! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Discaimers- I don't own anything that isn't mine!

"So what are we planning for the Christmas party?" Pepper asked as she tapped away on her phone, barely looking up to face tony.

"Probably something really awesome."

I was watching a something on this strange thing called a TV, when I heard what they were saying. Why have a party on Christmas when you could spend it with family? So I got up from the black leather couch and ,made my way over to the two and tapped on Tonys shoulder.  
He looked at me. "What?"  
"Bro, why would you have a party on Christmas?"  
He stared at me like WTF? "Why wouldn't you! Its a time for celebration!"  
" For me its always been time to spend as family, not random people dancing and drinking till midnight."Pepper agreed" we could invite clint, natasha, bruce, Rhodey, 'maybe' steve. We can spend time together." I smiled hoping they would agree. And Tony laughed at the 'maybe steve' thing.  
"That sounds great!" Pepper exclaimed enthusiastically.  
I always enjoyed spending Christmas just as a family. It reminds me that I always have someone there for me. Tony still preferred a party, but agreed nether the less. I also hadn't had a proper Christmas in years

Around two hours later i sat down on my bed thinking what to get tony and pepper for Christmas. What do you get someone who has everything they want already?

Then I stopped dead in my tracks, I remembered a photo I had taken of them. I could get them a framed picture for Christmas Its a good picture. They would love it because it took time and effort to put together instead of just something already made. Just how am I gonna get the money to get the photo printed and get the frame?

And that's how I found myself on the side walk, doing some pretty badass busking, I made at least fifty dollars now.I can use my wind element as a way to change the sound waves i create and the shape of my lungs, to imitate the voices of others. So I decided to finish off my song (payphone by maroon 5), and just when I thought I could make a quick escape back home, I saw pepper. Walking towards me with her head down, still on her black berry, I panicked and quickly put my guitar back in its case and the money into a small pouch. The guitar was actually Tonys that I found in his office. I doubted he actually played guitar, so that's why I took it

I got up quickly to make a run for it into a alleyway but tripped on my shoe lace, how the hell it came undone, i will ever know. but in my epic fail I had caused a bit of noise. Knowing pepper had probably looked up by now I put my hood over my face, and stared at the ground so she couldn't see me  
"Oh my god! Are you alright!" She knelled down and put her hand on my shoulder. I had to get away before she saw who I was, so I quickly pushed her away and ran for it into the alley. But stopped when I heard a sudden scream. Pepper was on the ground holding her arm, tears were starting to emerge. I wanted desperately to help her, but if she knew it was me she would think badly of me, busking in the streets for money, when they had plenty to give. Her scream was saddening, a tear trickled down my cheek.

When I saw people helping her, I felt relieved and i could finally leave. I felt guilty and horrible but I had to get back. I looked around the alley, nobody in sight. The guitar was heavy and I was to tired to carry it with my small arms, so I took a risk. I took off my clothes, so they wouldn't get ripped and turned into my dragon form, transferring into my stronger reptile self. I held the guitar close and activated my wind element, making me fly faster and higher into the clouds where I could not be seen.

I took in a deep breath, and exhaled. I had not been in my dragon form since the incident in my old realm. It felt good to have the wind splashing at my face, the feeling of stretching out my wings again, and floating effortlessly. I just hoped pepper was alright.

When I saw the mansion I flew just over the roof before landing quickly and steadily. I formed into my human form and put my clothes back on that I conveniently stored in the guitars case. And now the challenge of getting back down off the roof, getting inside, putting the guitar back. All without being seen. Began.

In the end I completed it all without a problem, turns out tony was still in that dam garage working on his cars, or whatever he does in there. I went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV flipping through the channels. I finally settled with Disney channel and began watching. For about an hour i sat and watched pair of kings. strange program. Suddenly the Television turn black and tony sat beside me. He looked worried, my stomach dropped. I think I know why.

"Vallitan, the hospital rang," 'Oh god' "pepper was attacked and she has a broken arm." Tony looked down and put a hand on my back before looking up.  
" we need to go pick her up now."  
I nodded and we got up and headed for the car. Why would they say 'attacked'? it was more of a scared, push her into the concrete in defense.

Neither of us spoke until we got there and saw pepper, she had a cast on held by a sling. I almost cried, I couldn't believe what I had done. More horrible secrets that need to be admitted. She is gonna be pissed.

AN- Ok part two will be up soon :-) Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

# Story chapter six #  
Part two

The ride back was quiet, I wanted to go home with pepper, and tony had work to do, so he left in his car. We had waited for happy who came to drive us back. And I needed the time to tell her the truth of what happened.

I spoke up."pepper?"

"yes"

Oh god hear it comes. How do I say it? " uhm I meed to tell you something, you won't like it, but please don't get angry."  
" I promise I won't, what is it?" She looked into my eyes, I didn't know how to say it without crying, I felt horrible, guilty. And nothing more

" It's all my fault"I put my head in my hands.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It was me in the streets!" I cried. But I stopped when I felt someone hugging me. It was pepper, she was avoiding using her right arm but it was still a hug. I felt a bit better, since I knew she wasn't angry at me, and the fact that I told her what needed to be told.  
"Its alright. Don't worry vallitan, but why were you in the streets? and where did you get that guitar?"

"Well, i got the guitar from..." I didn't want to say it, she will get angry.

"From where?"

"Well i got it from tony, though i kinda just grabbed it when he wasn't looking."

Pepper looked surprised, Tony is usually more observant.

I eventually fell asleep as it was a bit of a long drive, and it had gotten late. I sat hunched next to pepper, my mind laying dormant.

I dreamed only of nightmare and horror, I dreamed that my secret of me being a dragon was told, and everyone knew. People were trying to kill me, including tony and pepper. They were coming at me with gold weaponry, the only material able to penetrate my scales. I screamed a terrified roar.

I woke suddenly, my heart was beating rapidly in my chest, sweat drenched my forehead. I looked at my hands, but noticed I had changed back into a dragon. But the thing that made my stomach drop, was that pepper was sitting right next to me. 'Oh shit'.  
"Is there something you want to tell me Vallitan?" She stared at me, she had watched my transformation.  
" I...I... I'm sorry. I should have told you both."I don't want that dream to come true, even though I could kill a whole army of humans without breaking a sweat, it would still be terrifying.  
"What the hell are you!?" She basically screamed losing her calmness.  
I sighed, I swear she must have at least heard of dragons, there are lots of things in this world about dragons, strangely "I am a dragon, pepper. I thought it would be obvious." I stated lifting my wings up and down while waving my tail.

I was a blue dragon, my paws are grey, like I'm wearing socks. I had two horns protruding from the top of my skull, and two near my jaw, and in between the horns was light blue webbing, like the membranes on my wings. My tail blade is sharp, with a ragged edge on one side. I had sharp, dangerous claws, the overall characteristics of a normal dragon. I have no chest plate or spines, but I am agile and skinny.

Pepper just stared blankly at me. " Wa...wa... what?.. how!?"  
I put my paw on her shoulder. " I will explain, but I think tony deserves to know as well."  
She gave an understanding nod, and I got up standing on two legs. Being able to shapeshift, I can change myself to be bipedal or quadrupedal. Though i would feel better if i had clothes on.

I could sense her staring at me the whole time. I wouldn't blame her, finding out this kinda thing about your child is kinda breath taking. I'm surprised she didn't faint, but you can tell by her eyes she is freaking out inside. It looked like she would crack any second.

We walked silently towards the door to Tonys garage. Peppers hands shakily pressed the buttons presented on the glass, and walked in, I took in a breath and soon followed. I hope he will take it alright.

"Uh, tony?" Pepper shuddered.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, we need to show you something."  
Tony who was still looking at his computers, turned around slowly and set his eyes on me, instantly jumping away, falling backwards onto the cold ground with a thud.  
" Do you need to be so hurtfull dad!" Calling him dad didn't sound right, it felt weird, but I said it so he knew it was me, pepper was also caught of guard by this.  
"W..what happened to you Vallitan!" Tony was cautious, but still keeping calm, he had seen worse creatures.

I looked down. " Tony, pepper." I sighed. "Vallitan is not my name. I am a dragon from another realm" Tony looked at me with his usuall WTF? face, and Pepper was strangly pale and was shaking. We both noticed this but before we could ask what was wrong she fainted.

"To much?" I asked.  
"She doesn't handle stress that well, like the time I made her fly with me while I was in the suit. Good times."  
"So, your not freaked out?"  
"I have seen worse, but what the hell? What happened." He looked at me questioning my form.  
"Well first off, I'm a dragon, not a human. My name is janet and I was banned from my realm and stuck in yours." I stated straight up.  
" Wow, so you can breath fire?"  
"No"  
"What the hell?!"  
"I can controll ice, earth, wind, shadow, electricity, and fury."  
Tony looked disapointed but nodded.  
"That's stupid. But anyway, how did you get banned from your realm?"  
" I am a paid assassins, very skilled, more skilled than any of you humans. I could beat you and rhodey, both in the suits." I stared at him dead serious.  
"Well once I see you beat natasha, I will believe that." Tony scoffed with his signature smile.  
"You mean the black widow?"  
"yes"  
"She is pitiful. I can beat her no problem."  
"Well I need to go to the sheild new headquarters to sort out some stuff. You can meet natasha, and prove your point. I also think fury will be interested in this to."  
"Sounds good. But do you relise that Pepper is still passed out on the floor?"  
" Oh that's right"

AN- yay! stay tuned for the next story in the trilogy!


End file.
